Bedtime Angerredone
by pilas14
Summary: This is the redone version of my story. Sorry for misspelling and thank you to the kind person who pointed this out. Fluff bedtimesnacks yaoi slash and no flames!


This is a one shot fic so don't yell at me if it leaves on a cliff!  
  
Bedtime Anger  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I love to be loved. It's that simple. I've never had anyone to love me. I wanted to love Wufei, if he would allow me.  
  
But he hasn't shown any of the affection I've been showing him. I know he doesn't love me. Who could love poor, destructive Duo? Duo, The God of Death!  
  
Wufei is perfect in every way. Not just his body but his spirit and heart too. He is my kawaii dragon, if only in my dreams.  
  
Wufei's POV  
  
He doesn't love me. How could I even think that? He won't ever love me. Not in a million years. I'm just a pathetic excuse for a soldier.  
  
He's perfect. That stupid perfect baka stole my heart. He taunts me and flirts for fun. It's cruel of him. He won't stop either. No matter how I try to dissuade him he keeps trying to crush my soul.  
  
I don't know how much longer I can keep from screaming how I feel towards him in. He wouldn't even listen if I did say something.  
  
He would just be disgusted.  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I decided I'm going to tell him, get rejected, and then self-destruct. It's not worth living if you're alone. Heero and the others aren't alone. They have their special someone.  
  
Where's mine?  
  
Normal POV  
  
Duo walked towards Wufei's door. No one was in the safe house but them. They were alone. Good, thought Duo.  
  
As Duo passed the kitchen he noticed Wufei scrounging the fridge looking for something to eat. He looked up from his venture and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Duo. He looked more hot than usual.  
  
Wufei started to go back to the fridge search but Duo walked up to the fridge reached past him into the fridge and pulled out a box of Chinese food he knew was still edible and handed it to Wufei.  
  
"Thank you..um.is it edible?"  
  
Duo gave him a very quirked eyebrow, "Do you think I would give you spoiled food?"  
  
Wufei didn't even bother heating it up but instead just popped open the lid and took a big bite. But his gaze never left Duo. Something was strange about the longhaired boy.  
  
"Are you ok, Duo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong then? Girl problems?" Wufei quipped. But he regretted he had said it because Duo looked very depressed about the comment.  
  
"No. Guy problems."  
  
Wufei shrugged with indifference about him. It wasn't a surprise Duo was gay but it gave his stomach a little flutter to think about it.  
  
"Can you talk to me about it?" asked Wufei. He was honestly curious.  
  
"Yes. I have too."  
  
"Why? Does it concern me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Wufei had asked the last question out of sarcasm but now he choked on his piece of lo mien.  
  
"Do you like me Duo?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo started at him, as if he thought he was a dumbass. "I would have thought is would have been obvious! I flirted with you for practically a year! Are you that retarded?"  
  
Wufei looked embarrassed. The first real emotion other than shock Duo had seen in him all night.  
  
Pulling the box of Chinese out of Wufei's hands he looked the shorter boy in the eyes and asked him very plainly, "Do you love me or not?"  
  
Wufei mumbled something incomprehensible and tried to look down or turn away but Duo wouldn't allow him by catching his chin with his fingers.  
  
"Tell me Wufei."  
  
Still quiet but more audibly Wufei was only able to whisper "yes." He looked close to crying and he was now seriously trying to get away from Duo's unwavering gaze but again Duo would have none of that.  
  
Finally, after several seconds on silence a few tears fell from Wufei's face and Duo, surprised, let go of Wufei who took his chance and dashed towards his room leaving a very upset Duo.  
  
Duo thought for a few seconds, trying to organize his thoughts when he realized what he had just done. He had made the boy who loved him and who he loved cry! Oh sweet Jesus, he thought, literally bounding towards Wufei's room.  
  
He pounded on the door as loudly as he dared. When he received no reply he knocked a little louder. When there was still no reply he tried the door. Unlocked.  
  
The room was as dimly lit as could be with only one small candle in the small lighted.  
  
On the bed laid a figure. Duo walked over to Wufei silently. Was he even awake? Oh god, he wasn't moving. Duo shaked Wufei.  
  
Wufei moaned. That was a good sign, he wasn't dead. He shook him a little harder but again all the response was a moan of what.pain?  
  
"Oh please wake up Wufei. I'm sorry. I do love you very much. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.. Please wake up though. I need to know you're ok," sobbed Duo.  
  
Wufei heard this but kept his eyes closed. Was Duo serious? Did he love him? He would only know one way, in his mind if Duo was telling the truth.  
  
Duo was quite surprised when he was on his back pinned down by a fully awake and alert Wufei. Wufei was being merciless in pinning his arms too. It was already numb. But Duo didn't seem to care.  
  
He just looked up at Wufei with some kind of sad puppy look in his eyes. He could move Wolfei easily from this position he was in but he didn't even move to try and apparently it infuriated Wolfei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well try and get up damn you! Fight back!" When Duo made no effort to hit Wufei or even move him he was rewarded with a sickening punch to the gut. Duo moaned in pain and tried to double over as much as possible in his position but still didn't move against Wolfei.  
  
This also just infuriated Wufei and soon as barrage of punches were being delivered all over Duo's body but all that he did was moan. As Wufei's punches got harder and more in the sensitive places of his body Duo silently cried and stopped making any noise whatsoever.  
  
Suddenly Wufei stopped, exhausted and crying as well. He looked down on the pitiful God of War below him how now was moving. Writhing, trying to get one of his arms free.  
  
Wufei released the arm preparing to take a blow. The hand wasn't hitting him though. It was wiping away his tears!  
  
He jumped off Duo who only sat up as well as he could. He gave a weary smile of defeat and asked the only question that was on his mind, "Are you ok Wufei?"  
  
Trying to stand up but failing Duo had to settle for a half crawl half drag to make his way to wear Wolfei was now sitting on the carpet. He was shaking and it scared Duo.  
  
When Duo made a move to touch him he was met with a shiver. Wufei had shivered under his touch. Wufei looked up with a very red face with lots of tears on it. Duo still moved his hand to wipe the tears away. Wufei made no protest against his hand this time.  
  
Duo repeated his question again, "Are you alright Wolfei?"  
  
Wufei looked at him and simply stated, "I feel like shit."  
  
Duo chuckled and sarcastically replied, "I know the feeling."  
  
As if coming from a daze, Wufei realized the kind of condition he had put Duo. He needed ice and some major antiseptic. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Can we just get to the kitchen where there's some ice, please? Come on Kawaii Dragon. You have to carry me."  
  
In one motion Wufei was on his feel and swooping down to pick up Duo effortlessly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Wufei got ice for Duo he looked over Duo's injuries. They weren't as bad as he had thought. He must not have hit him as hard as he thought.  
  
"Did you call me Kawaii Dragon back in my room Duo?"  
  
Hearing his love call him by his first name sent shivers down his sore back but he nodded. "Would you have rather been called my Kawaii Dragon?"  
  
"Perhaps," was the only reply. Duo smiled to himself.  
  
"So do you love me?" asked Wufei. He dreaded the reply.  
  
"I do believe so," Wufei let out a little breath, "but you have to promise to vent your anger in bed from now on." 


End file.
